Awakening
by murray88
Summary: My version of the new season of One Tree Hill with a twist
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: This story has been in my head since I saw the season finale of One Tree Hill. Basically everything has happened on the show but there is a big twist coming. **

The assistant beeping sounds breaks through the cloud fog in his head and awakes him from his slumber. He blinks his eyes to readjust to the light that is coming from the room. He looks around the room trying to find where he is. As his eyes dart around the room he notices a sleeping form in the corner of the room. He tries to call out the person but is throat is dry and not much comes out.

He tries again to alert the sleeping person, "Hello" he says as he speaks with his raspy voice. The person sleeping in the chair stirs and turns in the chair showing their face for the first time. He notices that it's Haley sitting in the chair and decides to call her name to get her to wake up.

"Haley," he lets out in his raspy voice. Haley's eyes pop open and dart around the room trying to determine where the voice came from. Her eyes settle on the hospital bed where her friend has been laying. Upon seeing Lucas with is eyes opened she darts toward the bed to hug him.

"Haley, water," Lucas manages to get out as his friend continues to hug him. Haley breaks out of the hug and goes to get him some water. Lucas drinks the water slowly and clears his throat to talk to Haley.

"How long have I been out for?",he questions his best friend.

Haley looks at Lucas trying to figure out how to approach the situation. "Lucas what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember getting married to Peyton and having a daughter named Sawyer you and Nathan had another baby and Brooke was married to Julian and they had twin boys. You and Brooke had decided to reopen Karen's Cafe. I was going to come home for a visit with Sawyer and tell you guys that I was moving back home because Peyton and I were having problems and we decided to get a divorce. Haley why are you looking at me so strange as if I'm not making any since," he said as he stared into his best friend's eyes.

"Lucas you and Peyton were never married and you don't have any kids. As far as I know Brooke isn't married and doesn't have any children and I have never heard of her dating any guy named Julian and Nathan and I only have one child." Haley stop and looked at Lucas who had a look of pure confusion on his face. "Lucas are you okay?"

"I honestly don't know. Everything seemed so real to me, like it was really happening and now you tell that it was all a dream that I have made up in my mind." he said clearly aggravated about what was going on. "What happened to me Hales?"

"Lucas do you remember the school shooting?", she watched as he nodded his head and she continued on. "You had found Peyton and were on your way out of the school when you ran into Jimmy. You tried to reason with him to let you get Peyton some help but he wouldn't let you. You tried to talk him into putting the gun down but Jimmy was to far gone and you couldn't save him." Haley paused to compose herself. "He shot himself Luke and the stress of watching Jimmy kill himself gave you a heart attack," she said with tears in her eyes.

Lucas shook himself clear of all the thoughts that was flowing through his head and said, "Haley how long have I been out for?"

"Lucas you have been in a coma for two years," she said. Lucas stared her in a state of shock about all she has told him.

**Please review: Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucas heart began to race at the news that he had been in a coma for two years. He had missed out on two years of his life and his friends and families life. The the thought hit Lucas where was his mom and what has happened to her and how was she dealing with what happened to him. The more Lucas thought about what he missed the more upset he became. The monitors started to go off and Haley began to panic.

"Lucas you need to come down. Just try and take big breaths," Haley said trying not to panic about what was happening to her friend.

Lucas tried coming down but his breathing was becoming labored. The doctors rushed into the room began to work on him. One of the doctors pulled Haley aside to find out what happened.

"Can you tell me what happened?", the doctor asked her.

"He woke up and I told him that some of the things that he thought happened really didn't and I mentioned that he had been in a coma for two years. What happened to him? Is he going to be okay?," she replied with tears streaming down her face.

"We need to work on getting him stable and I need you to step out the room until we do." Haley nodded her head and preceded out the door. She stood outside his hospital room pacing up and down the hallway waiting on word from the doctor to come out and explain what was going on. The doctor exited the room and headed toward Haley.

"What's going on? Is he okay?", she asked.

"Lucas suffered from a panic attack. We gave him a mild sedate and he is resting right now. You might want to take this time and call your family and friends to let them know that he is awake."

Haley called Karen and let her know that Lucas was awake. She walked back into the room and sat in the chair and waited for Lucas to wake up. Lucas began to stir and Haley moved by his bedside.

"Hales?", he said as his eyes began to open.

"I'm right here Lucas," she answered. She saw the tears that began to fill in his eyes.

"What's wrong Luke?", she asked.

"What's wrong is that I'm lost two years of my life and things I thought happened didn't and things that I wished didn't happened have!",he yelled.

"What are you talking about. What do you wish didn't happen but did?," Haley asked completely confused by what he was talking about.

"Keith," he whispered.

"What about Keith?", she asked.

Lucas looked at Haley like she had two heads and said, "He's dead Hales."

"Lucas what are you talking about?" she questioned.

"He dead because I went back into that school and its my fault that my mom is alone," he said with tears in his eyes.

Before Haley could respond to what Lucas was talking about the door opened and Karen walked in. Lucas look up and saw his mother as she made her way toward the bed. Haley moved so Karen could embrace him.

"I have missed you so much my boy," she said with tears running down her face.

"I missed you too," he answered.

"What about me?" questioned the voice from the doorway.

Lucas moved his eyes from his mother's face and toward the door. What he saw made him speechless. There stood Keith holding a little girl that looked to be about two years old.

"Keith?", he questioned.

Keith made his way over toward the bed. He handed the little girl to Karen and embrace Lucas. Lucas held onto Keith like he was afraid that if he let go he would disappear. Finally the two men broke apart and Lucas just stared at Keith.

"I can't believe you're here," he said.

"Where else would I be son?", Keith questioned.

"I thought you where dead." Keith looked at Lucas like he had lost his mind. "You went into the school after me and you got shot," Lucas said with so much conviction in his voice.

"Lucas I did go into the school after you that day but I didn't get shot I'm the one that found you," he said.

Lucas mind was reeling from the change of events that was happening. Karen noticed that he seemed to be thinking hard about things that he thought happened and the things that actually did. So she decided that now would be a good time for a subject change. She moved toward the bed with the little girl in her hands and sat down.

"Lucas I would like you to meet your little sister Lily," she said.

Lucas stared at the little girl she was the same girl from his dream. He was glad at least she was one thing that remained the same.

"Hi, Lily I'm your brother Lucas," he said.

"Hi," she replied and then she buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

"So what else has happened with you guys in the last two years?", he questioned.

"Well you remember how I wanted to adopt you before the shooting?" Keith questioned. Lucas nodded his head and Keith continued. "We went ahead with the adoption and you are now legally mine."

Lucas nodded his head as the tears filled up in his eyes again. Keith placed his hand on his son's shoulder as he was also overcome with emotion.

"So did you two finally tie the knot?", Lucas asked.

"We wanted to wait until you woke up to get married and now that you are awake we can start planning the wedding," Karen answered.

Lucas sat there wondering how they could put some thing so important on hold for the possibility of him waking up.

Karen grabbed her son's hand and gave it a squeeze and said, "We knew that you where going to wake up and we wanted you to be apart of the most important day of our lives."

They talked for few more hours until it was time for them to go home. Lucas said goodbye to his parents and little sister as they left. Haley moved to hug Lucas and say goodbye.

"So Hales when are you going to tell me what is going on in your life and tell me about what happened to everyone else," he said.

"Lucas I promise to tell you all about me and Nate tomorrow. You have had enough information for one day get some rest and I will see you tomorrow."

Haley left the room and Lucas was alone with his thoughts. He wondered where Nathan was and what he had been up to. He also wondered where Peyton was but the biggest question in his mind was where was his Pretty Girl. The thoughts in Lucas's head finally subsided and he fell asleep wondering if all his questions would be answered tomorrow.

**A/N: Please Review** **Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Nathan and Haley**

Haley was back at Lucas hospital room as soon as visiting hours started and she brought a guest with her. When she arrived at the room she that Lucas was up and just staring out the window. She knocked on the door to bring him out of his trance.

Lucas jumped at the knock at the door and as he turned his somber expression turned into smile as he saw Haley and the little boy she was carryingon her hip. Haley sat in the near by chair by the bed and turned the little boy so the he could sit on her lap.

"Lucas this is your nephew James Lucas Scott. Jamie this is your uncle Lucas," she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi," the little boy said. Lucas waved at Jamie.

"Wow he looks so much like me," he joked. "Is there something you want to tell me Hales," he

said teasingly.

"Shut up Luke. He's all Nathan's," she said.

"So how is my brother?" he questioned.

"He's good is at Duke right now but he is own his way here to see you," she answered. "He would have been here yesterday but everything has been crazy."

"It's great that he is living his dream," he said. "What have you been up to besides taking care of this little guy right here," he said as he tickled Jamie in the stomach and he let out a laugh.

Haley laughed at Lucas playing with Jamie then she faced her friend and said, "Well I'm going for my teaching degree in music. I figure its the best way to both things that I love teaching and music," she replied.

"That's great Hales I'm happy for you," he said.

There was a long pause as Lucas pondered how to approach the next to subject. He took a deep breath and said, "So where are Peyton and Brooke?"

Haley thought about what was the best way to answer his question. So she said, "Well I called Brooke to let her know you where awake but I got her voice mail and I didn't want to leave something like that in a message so I told her it was important that she call me back." Lucas nodded his head as his friend continued. "She called this morning and told me she is own her way back to Tree Hill and she said she wanted to be the one to fill you in on what's going on in her life and Peyton's."

Lucas could tell there was something else that was going on but he decided to let it go until he talk to Brooke. He knew that she would tell him the truth about what was going.

Haley and Lucas talk for a couple more hours until Nathan arrived at the hospital. Nathan entered the room and hugged his brother.

"It's good to have you back Luke," he said.

"It's good to be back little brother," he replied.

The two of them had come a long way from hating each other to being brothers. Nathan was devastated when Lucas ended up in a coma but he held it to gather for Haley and everyone else. When got the call from Haley that Lucas had finally woke up he was overjoyed but then it hit him. How was Lucas going to adjust to the world that he missed two years of.

**A/N: Next Chapter is a glimpse into Brooke's life as she makes her way back to Tree Hill.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone is liking the story. :)**

**Chapter 4 - Brooke**

Brooke Davis stared out at the New York City skyline as the meeting she sat in was coming to a close. When the meeting concluded she headed to her office where she got the urgent message from Haley. Brooke made her way into her office and pick up the phone.She called Haley in a frantic afraid that something terrible had happen again. The phone rang as she waited for Haley to answer.

"Hello," the voice on the other end said.

"Haley, its Brooke. What happened? Is something wrong?," she said with panic in her voice.

"No. It's the opposite in fact. Lucas is awake," she said with joy.

Brooke's heart stopped for a minute at the words that came out of Haley's mouth. Lucas was awake she had been dreaming of this moment ever since they found out he was in a coma. The sound of Haley calling her name through the phone broke Brooke from her thoughts.

"Haley I'm here. I just zoned out for a moment. Lucas is awake?," she said as she interrupted Haley rant. "I will be on the first available flight to Tree Hill."

" Yeah Tigger, I know he is going to be happy to see you," she said.

Brooke smiled at the thought of seeing Lucas again. She felt herself drifting off to some where else but she was reminded she still had Haley on the phone,"Haley, I don't want you to tell him anything about me. I want to be the one tell him everything," she replied.

"Sure Tigger," then she paused and said, " Everything is going to be fine," she said knowing Brooke was worried about seeing Lucas after two years.

"I know Tutor wife. I'll call you when I land in Tree Hill," she saidwith tears filling up in her eyes.

After hanging up with Haley, Brooke let the tears she had been holding out at bay. She was full on sobbing when she heard the door to her office close. She look up and saw her bestfriend enter the room.

"Brooke what happened. Did someone die?" her friend questioned in a frantic mode.

Brooke shook her no** a**s her friend made her way over to her. She calmed her self down enough to talk to her friend.

"Nothing bad happened. It's actually something good," she with a smile as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Slut, you sitting here sobbing made me think something bad happened," Brooke let out a small laugh at Rachel, "So what's the good news that's got you crying?" she questioned.

"Lucas is awake," she said.

Rachel sat there with a look of shock on her face. Then she shock her head back and forth and stared at Brooke and said, " What are you still doing here?" she said.

"Don't worry bitch. I'm booking my flight now so I can see him." she replied. Rachel nodded her head as Brooke continued. " I need you to keep an eye on the company and Victoria while I'm gone. Clothes over Bros is still a new company and I don't need Victoria trying to change things while I'm gone," she said.

Rachel watched her friend as she moved around the office gathering everything she needed before she left to go pack. She could tell that Brooke was nervous so she grabbed her shoulders and said, " Don't worry about the company I will handle everything. You just worry about Lucas." she said.

Brooke nodded her head and hugged her friend and said goodbye. She took a cab to her apartment and packed everything she needed and headed to the airport.

**A/N: Brooke and Lucas talk and we found out what happened with Peyton. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Brooke and Lucas Part 1**

As she there staring out the window as the plane descended in Tree Hill Airport. She was brought out of her trance by the small sigh from the person next to her. Brooke ran her hand through the little boy's hair as he continued to sleep. The plane landed and passengers began to exit the plane. She picks up the little boy and settles his head on her shoulder allowing him to continue to sleep. Scanning the airport looking for Haley she spots Nathan and begins walking toward him.

"Hey Hot Shot," she said as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Hey Davis." he replied as he touched the little boy who was resting on his mother.

"Where's Haley?" she questioned.

The two of them began walking toward the entrance of the airport. Nathan glanced at Brooke and said, "She's in the car."

Brooke nodded her head as they continued to the car. She placed her young son in the car seat that Nathan and Haley used for Jamie. Brooke climbed in the backseat and buckled herself in.

"So have you guys seen Luke today?" she questioned.

"We saw him early today. He can't wait to see you, Tigger." Haley replied.

"I figured I would go and see him tomorrow that way we have enough time to talk to one another," she said.

"So are you staying with us Davis?" Nathan asked.

"No. Karen and Keith wanted me to stay with them so they could spend sometime with their grandson," she answered. Nathan nodded his head. " So how is Lucas really?" she questioned.

Haley sighed and said, " When he first woke up he was talking crazy."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

Haley turned in her seat to talk to Brooke. "He was saying how you were married to this guy named Julian and had twins," Brooke raised her eyebrow at that as Haley continued, " Nathan and I apparently had another child. He was married to Peyton and they had a kid but he was moving back to Tree Hill to because they were getting a divorce. The big thing was that he thought that Keith was dead.

"Wow. That is some insane dream. I bet he was shock to find out Keith was alive," she stated.

Haley nodded her head in agreement. "As much as he has missed in the past two years. I think he is happy about the world he is in now instead of the world he created in his mind.

"Yeah," Brooke said somewhat somberly.

Haley looked at her friend and said, " I know what your thinking just because in his dream he married Peyton doesn't mean he has some harbored feelings for her. Besides he divorced her also in his dream and was moving back home to where you were." Haley replied.

Brooke just nodded her head as Haley spoke again, " I can't believe though he dreamt he had a child." Haley laughed.

"Yeah." she paused. "So did you tell him he actually has a kid but not with Peyton," she said as she let out a small laugh.

Haley shook her head no and said, " I told him you didn't have any children. I figured you might want to ease him into the idea of fatherhood. Being that he has missed out of two years of his son's life.

Brooke just nodded her head at the statement. They pulled up to Karen's and Keith's house and exited the car. Karen was outside the house as soon as she saw the car pull up. Brooke walked up and embraced the older women.

"It's so good to have you home," Karen said.

"It's good to be home. Especially since we got something that we have been waiting two years for ," Brooke replied with a smile.

Nathan saw that Brooke and Karen were in a deep conversation with Haley making her way over to join the duo. So he moved to grab his nephew from the backseat and make is way to the house. He passed the women who were laughing and talking as they trailed behind him and entered the house. Keith directed Nathan to the guest room where he could lay the boy down. They moved out of the room silently and joined the women in the living room. They all talked for a couple of hours until Nathan and Haley said they had to head home and relieve the babysitter. Brooke turned in not long after Nathan and Haley. She tossed and turned for a while as she let the nervous over seeing Lucas again way on her mind. Brooke turned to lay on her side and watched the little boy who looked so much like his father sleep. She found herself running her hand lazily through his hair as she thought about the boy who she was in love with. Her eyes finally began to shut as mind began dreaming dreams of Lucas.

Brooke arrived at the hospital just in time for visiting hours to began. She walked into his room and found him asleep. Making her way over to the bed she pulled the near-by chair close to the bed and sat down. She began to gently stroke his hair as she had done many times before in the past two years and the tears began slowly to build up in her eyes.

Lucas's eyes began to open at the feel of some hands running through his hair. He looked around to find the culprit who figured to be his mom or Haley but was surprised when he saw the brunette who had been evading his thoughts.

"Pretty Girl," he said with a smile.

The sound of his voice had been something that she had been waiting to hear ever since they said he was in a coma. Hearing him call her Pretty Girl just released the tears that she had at bay.

Lucas saw Brooke began to cry and move so he could comfort her and said, " Pretty Girl, please don't cry." as he wiped the tears from her face.

Brooke finally calmed down enough so she could speak. As soon as she did Lucas placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I have missed you so much," she replied.

"I missed you too. I've been wondering where you have been," he said.

Brooke got a somber look on her face and replied, "There's a lot we need to talk about."

He looked at her face and said, "Sounds serious."

"It is. I guess I should start with what happened after you were brought out of the school. Keith found you and Peyton on the floor in the hallway," she paused as the tears began to build. She cleared her thought and continued, "When he found you guys you were barley breathing and Peyton," she paused again, "She lost too much blood Lucas. She died in the hallway."

Lucas sat there in a state of shock at what Brooke just told him Peyton was dead. Hearing Brooke sobbing brought him out of his shock as he pulled her into his arms and let her cry. Lucas sat there holding Brooke with silent tears falling from his eyes. He had lost a friend but Brooke had lost her best friend and he hadn't been there to comfort her and that is what had hurt him the most. Brooke and Lucas lay in his bed crying for the friend they had lost and they both eventually let the exhaustion that came over them takeover and fell asleep.

**A/N: Decided to break their talk into parts. Next chapter Lucas finds out about his son and what's been going on in Brooke's life. Please Review :) Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need help with a name for Brooke and Lucas's son. Give me some of your ideas for what his name should be. Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - Brooke and Lucas Part 2

The couple was awakened by nurse coming to take Lucas to get some tests done. While Lucas was getting his test done, Brooke decided to call Karen and check in on their son while she was grabbed something to eat from the cafeteria.

A little while later Lucas returned back to the room and found Brooke in the chair next to his bed patiently waiting for him to return. The nurse got helped him get situated in the bed and left the room. Lucas saw that Brooke seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's on your mind Pretty Girl?" he questioned.

Brooke took a deep breath and began talking. "After we found out Peyton had died. We found out the you had went into a coma." she paused and looked at him, "I had accentually lost my boyfriend and my best friend in the same day and it was a hard pill to swallow."

Tears began to fall from Brooke's face and he leaned and wiped the tears from her face before she began talking again.

"It was bad for me for a while. I got really depressed barely ate and anything. I felt like every one I loved was gone," she said.

"I'm so sorry. I left you when you needed me," he replied somberly.

She grabbed his hand and said, "Left me. Luke what are you talking about. It's not like you choose to to go into a coma."

He nodded his head but didn't speak. She could tell that he felt like he had let her down by being in a coma.

"Lucas look at me." He turned his head so his eyes would meet hers, " You didn't let me down. You may have not been here but that wasn't by choice. Your body needed to recover from your heart attack. I don't blame you for not being here for the past two years" she leaned in and put a hand on his cheek and continued, "because I know that you would have been here if you could." she said with a smile on her face.

This time when he nodded his head he believed the words that came out of her mouth.

"Lucas there's more I need to tell you," she said.

"Go head Brooke. ," he replied.

"You know how I told you that I was depressed and wasn't eating," he nodded his as she continued, " Well one day I went to school and I fainted and they had to rush me to the hospital."

"My God Brooke. What were you thinking about? How could you not be eating," he said angrily.

"I know it was stupid," she said as the tears build up in her eyes.

Lucas saw the "Brooke I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get to get upset. Were you alright after you went to the hospital?" he questioned.

"Not exactly," she paused, " I found out that I was pregnant." she replied.

Lucas just sat there as he let the words seep in. "You were pregnant? Did something happen to the baby?" he said in a whisper.

She shook her head no and explained, " When they found out I was pregnant they check the baby to make sure everything was okay. The baby was a little underweight but they said if I started eating right again that the baby would be fine." she said

"So that means that we have a baby?" he questioned.

Brooke nodded her head and said, "Yeah. We have a beautiful little boy." she said with a smile.

"A son" he said shakily and Brooke nodded her head.

"He was born a little early and had to spend a few weeks in the hospital but other than that he's fine." she replied.

Tears began to build in Lucas's eyes. "What's his name?" he whispered.

Brooke looked into her purse and pulled out a picture of a blonde hair blued eyed two year old with a huge smile on his face and said, " This is our son Noah Keith Scott."

"He's beautiful. I can't believe I missed out on two years of his life." he said as he hung his head.

"Lucas he knows all about his dad," Lucas head shot up as Brooke spoke. "He has pictures of you all around his room and his Grandpa Keith and Grandma Karen tell him stories about you." she said as Lucas smiled at the thought.

"He is so much like you Luke. He even broods." she and Lucas both laughed. "I mean he is two years old and I find him in such deep thoughts. I would tell that one day his dad was going to teach him how to play basketball."

Lucas looked at her shocked, "I never gave up hope that you wouldn't wake up. I just got a little lost at the beginning." she replied.

"Can I met him?" he asked.

"Of course. I just have to call your mom and have them bring him over." she said.

Brooke step out of the room to call Karen. While Lucas sat on his bed thinking about his son. He and Brooke had a son. He couldn't believe it he was a father. He promised himself that if he ever became a dad he would never be like Dan Scott and now that he is awake he fully attended to keep that promise.

**A/N: Lucas meets his son for the first time. Please Review Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy fourth of July! Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I've been sick and then I went on vacation. So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 7 Lucas and Noah

Karen arrived with Noah a little while later and found Brooke and Lucas talking and laughing about old times. As Karen entered the room Lucas's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his son. Karen transfered the little boy into his mother's arm and Brooke turned him in her lap so that he was facing Lucas.

Brooke looked down at her son and said, "Remember how I told you that daddy was sleeping and that one day he would wake up to see you. Well baby he's awake and he's right here," she said as she pointed toward Lucas.

The little boy turned to and said, "I missed you daddy," as leaned forward to give his father a hug.

As Lucas hugged his son tears fell from his eyes and replied, "I missed you too buddy." He looked up at Brooke and his mom who were both crying.

Noah looked up at his dad and said, "No cry. I here now."

Lucas let out a small laugh and said, "Don't worry buddy these are happy tears."

"You go sleep again?" his son questioned with his big blue eyes looking up at his dad.

Lucas shook his head and said, "No Buddy. I'm here to stay with you and you mom."

He looked up at Brooke who had a smile on her face at his words. She watched as father and son interacted with one another and it brought an even bigger smile to her face. She had waited for this moment for years and now that it's here its a dream come true.

Two weeks had past and Lucas had been released from the hospital. He had been spending a lot of time with Brooke and Noah and getting to know them. Today Brooke was leaving to go back to New York for a few days. Victoria had called and demanded that Brooke come back as soon as possibly. She had decided to leave Noah with Lucas so they could continue to bod while she was in New York.

The door bell rang and Lucas got off of the couch in his mom's house to answer the door. Brooke stood outside the door with Noah as the door opened Noah ran and jumped into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" he shouted.

"Hey buddy," he replied. He set his son down as Noah ran into the living room.

"Pretty Girl," he said as he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. Brooke deepened the kiss as moan escaped her mouth. Lucas broke the kiss before it went to far.

"Boyfriend," she replied as she placed another small kiss on his lips. " Are you sure your going to be okay with Noah for a few days?" she questioned.

"Brooke we're going to be fine. You just focus on work and come back home," he said.

"Home," she said with a smile on her face. "I like the sound of that," she replied as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Breaking the kiss she called Noah so she could say good-bye to him.

"Bye mommy I love you," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, handsome. Be good for your dad." she said. Noah nodded his head yes in response.

"Hurry home," Lucas called out to his girlfriend.

Brooke looked back and smile and said, " I will." She gave them one last wave and got in the car.

"So what do you want today?" he asked the little boy who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Can we go to the river place?" his son questioned.

Lucas laughed and said, "The Rivercourt?," Noah nodded his head yes. "Ok we can go the Rivercourt."

Lucas grabbed the basketball from his room and they headed down to the court. When they got to the court the engaged into a game of basketball. Lucas would pick Noah up and let him make a basket and the little boy would throw his hands up in the air and cheer.

"Good job little man." Lucas replied.

"I love you, daddy," he said.

Lucas breath caught in his throat. It was the first time he heard his son say I love you and it caught him by surprise.

"I love you too, Noah" Lucas replied with tears in his eyes. The two continued to play and all Lucas could think was this is were he belonged playing basketball with his son. He couldn't wait for Brooke to get back so they could be a real family.

**Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot.**

Chapter 8

Brooke arrived back at in New York headed to her apartment she figured that she would head to the office first thing to find out what was up Victoria's ass. She made her way into the apartment she shared with Rachel and found her best friend seated on the couch.

"Hey slut," Rachel said.

"Hey Bitch," Brooke replied with a smile.

"How is Lucas doing?" Rachel questioned.

"He's doing better. Him and Noah have been spending a lot of time which is great." Brooke said. She looked around the room before saying, "So where is your boyfriend. I figured he would be here already."

"He just went out to get some food for us. He figured you would be hungry from your flight." Rachel answered as Brooke nodded her head.

"So what has Victoria's panties in a bunch?" Brooke questioned Rachel.

"She is just being over dramatic as usually. She heard you were back and Tree Hill with that Scott boy as she but it." Brooke rolled her eyes at the statement Rachel just made. "She thinks you should be focusing on work instead of playing house with Lucas."

"You know she makes me so made mad sometimes. She barely acknowledges Noah and every time the subject of Lucas is brought up she throws a fit." Brooke says angrily.

"That's because she is a bitch. I don't see why you don't fire her." Brooke begins to interrupt Rachel but is caught off by Rachel's voice. "I know you only hired because she help get us in the door with the fashion, but where in now Brooke. We're still a new company but we can do this. With your designs and my charm we can do more than Victoria ever could." she said with a smile. "Just think about what I said Brooke." Rachel said as she hugged Brooke and made her way into the kitchen.

Brooke made her way to the couch and sat down and pondered the words her best friend had spoken. She knew that Rachel was right but it was hard for her to let go of her mother. She had finally done something that Victoria was proud of and that meant the world to Brooke. But her mother hated the fact that Brooke chose to have Noah instead of getting an abortion and to make matters whose she would fly down to Tree Hill and visit Lucas for the past two years since he had been in a coma. Her mother felt as though Lucas was holding her back from achieving her full potential. Maybe Rachel was right and she needed to get rid of her mother. Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by the front door of the apartment opening.

Brooke smiled at the man who just walked through the door and said, "Jake Jagielski."

Jake turned his attention to the voice that called his name and said, "Brooke Davis." He sat the bags of food on the table and went in to hug her.

"It's good to see you again Jake," she replied.

"You too Brooke. Rachel told me about Lucas, I'm glad he's awake," he said.

Before Brooke could respond Rachel made her way out of the kitchen to greet her boyfriend, "Hey slut get your hands off my man you already got one in Tree Hill," she said with a smile as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

After Jake had left Tree Hill he settled in Savannah with Jenny a couple months after they arrived Nicki showed up. The two of them went the court over Jenny and judge awarded Jake full custody of Jenny with visitation from Nicki. She wasn't too happy with Jake getting full custody but she decided to take what she could get. Jake's life was good until one day he was watching the news and learned of the school shooting in Tree Hill,Lucas's coma and of Peyton's death. While everyone else was dealing with their own grieve Jake was struggling to come to terms with Peyton's death. He was sitting at the Rivercourt watching the water when this beautiful red head caught his eye. She came and sat down next to him and began talking to him. The two of them talked for hours about the shooting and he opened up to her about how he was dealing with the lost of Peyton. Jake stayed in Tree Hill for two weeks after Peyton's funeral and most of the that time had been spent getting to know Rachel. The two of them kept in contact after he left and began dating six months later. Rachel surprised herself and everyone else when she first met Jenny and fell in love with her. She became like a second mom to that little girl. After a year of dating Jake decided to move to New York to be with Rachel.

"So where is Jenny?" Brooke questioned.

"She's spending the week with Nicki," Jake answered. Brooke nodded her head in understanding while Rachel sat there biting her lip to keep from saying something bad about Nicki. When Rachel first met Nicki she couldn't stand the girl. She felt like Nicki was always trying to stake some sort of claim on Jake and Rachel wasn't having it and she let her know about it. The decided that it was best that they remained civil for the sake of Jenny and Jake.

"Well are we going to eat or what?" Rachel said.

"You two go ahead I have to call and check in with Noah and Lucas," she said.

"Tell Luke I said hi and when I get a chance I will come and visit him," Jake said.

Brooke nodded her head and took out her phone and called Lucas. Lucas was getting Noah ready for bed when the phone ring he picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Hi Boyfriend," Brooke responded with a smile on her lips.

Lucas face broke out in a huge grin and said, "Hey Pretty Girl. I gather you made it to New York safe."

"Yes I did. I'm actually getting ready to eat with Rachel and Jake," she said.

"Jake? As in Jake Jagielski?" Lucas questioned.

Brooke remembered she forgot to inform Lucas they were dating, "That's right I didn't tell you about them being together," she said.

"Yeah, that must have slipped your mind," he said.

"Well I'll tell you that story another time. Oh, and Jake said he would be down to visit you when he got a chance.

"Okay." Lucas responded.

"So how was Noah today?" she questioned.

"Good we had a blast. We played basketball at the Rivercourt and he told me he loved me," Lucas said getting choke up.

"Oh, Luke," Brooke said with tears building up in her eyes.

"I never expected this life when I woke up but I can tell you that I'm glad that this is my life. I love you Brooke," he said.

"I love you too," she replied. "I miss you already and I haven't even been gone that long." Brooke said with sadness in her voice.

"You'll be back soon enough and we will be right here waiting. Goodnight Pretty Girl," he said.

"Goodnight Luke and give our boy a kiss for me," Brooke said.

"I will," was his reply and with that he hung up the phone.

Lucas tuck his son into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the laptop from the table and began to write the story of his life.

**Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Lucas woke up with a crick in his neck. He had fell asleep on his laptop while writing. He lifted his head slowly and rubbed his stiff neck. He saved the work on his computer and made his way to Noah's room. Brooke had bought a house for them to live in. She had decided she was going to open a small boutique her in Tree Hill and she wanted a place for them to be a family. He loved the idea of them being of family and raising their son in Tree Hill.

He arrived at Noah's door and gently opened it as to not wake a sleeping Noah. A chuckle escaped Lucas's mouth as he found his son hanging have way off his bed. He made his way over and put Noah back on the bed and tucked him in. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and made his way out of the room.

Lucas decided to give Brooke a call and check in with her. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

He heard the raspy voice of his girlfriend, "Hello." she answered.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he replied.

"Hey," she said straightening herself up in the bed. "You up early."

"Well that's what happens when you fall asleep on your computer," he said with a chuckle.

"I guess it is," she said with a laugh, "What were you doing that you feel asleep at your computer?" she questioned.

Lucas ran a hand throw his hair and said, " I was writing." he said with a pause., " I had this idea of writing a novel about my life since before the school shooting. I figured now is the best time as any to write this story." he said.

"Do I get to be in this story?" she biting her lower lip.

Lucas replied with a smirk on his face and replied, "The biggest part."

The smile on Brooke's face grow wide as tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered the night he first said those words to her.

Lucas got a little worried about the silence on the other end of the phone, "You okay Pretty Girl?" He questioned.

Brooke wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm okay just thinking about the first time you said those words to me."

"At the Rivercourt," he said.

"Yeah, I was so happy that you were letting me into your world and that I was going to be the biggest part of it," she replied.

"Well you were and still are the biggest part of my life. Now we just have another member to add to that," he said.

"Speaking of the other member of our family. How is my little boy this morning," she ask.

"He's good, still sleeping. I actually found him hanging half way off the bed this morning," he said with a laugh.

Brooke laughed and said, "He tends to sleep wild sometimes."

The two talked for a little while longer before they said their goodbyes. After he hung up with Brooke he went and took a shower and got ready for the day. He got Noah up and dressed and and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Lucas and Noah were sitting down eating when the doorbell rung. Lucas got up to answer the door and found his Uncle Keith and his sister Lily at the door.

Lucas embraced his Uncle as soon as he put Lily down who made her way over Noah and the two began playing.

"So not that I don't appreciate the visit but what brings you two by?" Lucas questioned.

"We just wanted to see what your plans are for the day?" he questioned.

"I was actually going to come and see you once we finished breakfast," Lucas replied.

Keith looked at his nephew and said, "What did you need to see me about?" he questioned.

"I was wondering if you would watch Noah for a while. I wanted to go out and looked for a job today," he replied.

"You know Luke there is no rush for for you to find a job."

Lucas and Keith moved to sit down on the couch to continue their conversation. "I know but it seems like everybody else has these amazing lives and I'm stuck somewhere in between."

"Well you have been in a coma for two years," Keith replied with a smile on his face to trying to lighten the mood.

"I just want to be able to provide for my son. I don't want it to seem like I'm mooching on money Brooke is making. I mean she decided to pay for all my medical bills to help you and mom out. She is even got us this place here so we can be a family when she doesn't have to be in New York," he said with a slightly frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

Keith looked at Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Luke she did that because she loves you and she doesn't feel like you are mooching off of her. She wants to you to adjust to life after being in a coma for two years.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. Keith could tell that Lucas still wasn't okay with the idea of Brooke helping him out while he got himself together.

"Well since you still seem like you aren't comfortable with Brooke being the bread winner. Whitey has an opening for a assistant coach I figured you might be interested in that." Keith said.

"That sounds like a great idea. Hey do you mind watching Noah right now while I go run and talk to Whitey." Lucas replied.

"Sure, I'll probably be at the cafe with your mom so call me when your done." He said.

Lucas moved back over to the table and leaned over and gave Noah a kiss on the forehead and said, "I have to go out for a while but you are going to hang out with your Grandpa Keith and Lily till I come back. Is that cool?"

"Yea," Noah replied not really paying much attention to his dad as he and Lily were playing at the table.

Lucas laughed and said goodbye to Keith and Lily and made his way to Tree Hill High School. As he drove to the school he hadn't seen in two years he was overcome with a bit of anxiety. He was going to the place that took two friends from him and two years of his life and he wondered how he was going to make through seeing this place again.

**Please Review Thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Review Thanks :) Sorry I have been away for a while. The muse hasn't been working but I'm back now. Thanks to all those who keep reading this story.**

Chapter 10

As Lucas arrived at Tree Hill High School and eery calm came over him. The last time he had seen this place was the day two years of his life was stolen from him and where he had lost two friends. As he walked down the hallway to go to the gym he passed the library. His chest began to tighten and his breath quickened. Then all of a sudden his mind was transfered back to the day of the shooting.

He saw himself exiting the library with Peyton and as he rounded the corner with Peyton. As they began to walk down the hallway he heard a noise and turned around. When he did he saw Jimmy with a gun pointed at the both of them. He tried to talk Jimmy down and just let him get Peyton out of the school. But Jimmy seemed to be to far gone. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Lucas watched the scene unfold before him. Jimmy turned the gun on himself and as he went down, Lucas felt this undeniable pain in his chest. Next thing he knew they were all on the ground. Peyton and Jimmy were bleeding out and Lucas laid unconscious on the floor.

The pain of the memory was taking a tool on Lucas and he thought he could quite possibly have another heart attack. He sat down in the middle of the empty hallway with is head between his legs trying to regulate his breathing. As he sat on the floor he heard running toward him and yelling his name. When he looked up he saw his old coach coming toward him.

"Lucas, Lucas! Can you hear me? Are you alright?, Whitey questioned.

"Yeah. I'm alright Coach. Being in this hallway just brought back some memories, Lucas answered.

"That's understandable, a lot happened in this hallway. But are you sure you are alright." Whitey said as gave Lucas a hand as he pulled himself off of the ground.

Lucas nodded his head and said, "I'm doing better."

"Alright then lets head on back to my office and discuss the details of the assistant coaching job."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement and they both head to the office leaving the memories of that day behind.

Lucas arrived at the Karen's cafe a little while later and found Noah and Lily sitting at a table drinking chocolate milk and laughing with each other. A smile came to his lips watching the two kids who didn't have a care in the world. He made is way over to the counter were Keith was sitting.

Keith turned around in his seat and noticed Lucas heading toward him. "So how did things go with Whitey?" Keith questioned.

"Things went great I got the job." He replied.

"That's great Luke," Keith said as he got up and gave his nephew a hug.

"I tried to call Brooke and tell her but she didn't answer," Lucas said.

"She's probably busy making sure everything is perfect so she came come home to her boys." Keith answered.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. Noah looked up from the table he was at and noticed his dad and got of his chair and ran to him.

"Daddy!" Noah exclaimed as he ran into his father arms.

Lucas looked at Keith with Noah in his arms and said, "I never get tried of hearing him call me dad."

Keith nodded his head in agreement, "There's nothing like your child calling you dad. It's the best feeling in the world."

Lucas looked at Keith and said, "I love you Dad."

Tears welled up in Keith's eyes as Lucas spoke those words. Karen had came out of the kitchen right as Lucas spoke the worlds and tears feel from her eyes as the two men embraced in a hug.

A lone figure had enter the cafe as Lucas expressed his love for his father. It broke the man's heart that he would never hear those words from his son. So he turned and let the cafe with a single tear running down his face.

Brooke sat in her office finishing up her latest design, as she was working Rachel came into her office and sat down.

"Hey slut," Rachel said.

"Hey," Brooke answered absentmindedly.

"What's going on in that head of yours Davis?" Her friend questioned.

Brooke put the wedding gown design she was working on down. It was Karen's wedding dress and she figured now that Lucas was awake the wedding planning would begin again. She looked up at her friend and said, " I'm opening up a store in Tree Hill and I will be living there permanently now that Lucas is awake."

"I knew you were planning on staying in Tree Hill. But I didn't know about the store. I think it's a great idea for you." Rachel replied.

Brooke nodded her head and said, " I'm firing Victoria from the company and putting someone I trust in charge while I'm in Tree Hill. That someone is you Rachel."

Rachel sat with her with her mouth open at the words that came out of her best friends's mouth. She shook her head out of the daze she was in and said, "Your serious about this?", she questioned.

"I thought a lot about what you said and I have to let Victoria stop ruling my life. The only way I'm going to do that is if I let her go. I know that you have been taking business classes and you work closely with the board so I'm not worried about you running this company," she said.

"I just can't believe you finally got the guts to fire her. I'm proud of you Brooke," Rachel replied.

"Thanks Rach, but now I actually have to fire her and I don't know how well she is going to take that," Brooke sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

Before Rachel could get another word out Victoria opened the office door, " Brooke shouldn't you be working on those designs, and Rachel shouldn't you be doing whatever it is that you do instead of distracting my daughter."

Rachel rolled her eyes and got up from the chair and said, "Bitchoria always the unpleasant pleasure. Brooke I will talk to you later after the trash has left the building," she said as she pointed at Victoria.

"What is she blabbing on about Brooke?" Victoria said as she took the sit that Rachel had abandoned.

Brooke sighed and began to speak, "Victoria you and I haven't seen eye to eye in a long time and I think that it's time that we parted ways. What I'm trying to say Victoria is that you are no longer apart of this company."

As Victoria got over her shock she said, " You can't fire me I made this company with out me you are nothing! The board would never approve this!," she shouted with anger.

"No Victoria I made this company and I built it long before you came along. And I already told spoke with the board and they approve my decision! You are done with this company and security will escort you out." Brooke said as she stood to her feet.

Victoria stood to her feet and said, " This isn't over Brooke. You will not get away with this. This company is going to fall apart without me."

"This coming did fine without you in the beginning and it will do fine without you now. So good-bye Victoria you are no longer welcomed here," Brooke said.

Victoria left Brooke's office and Rachel waved at her as she left. She glared at Rachel and keep on walking.

Brooke sat down in her chair completely drained from the conformation with her mother. Her phone began to ring and Brooke reached over the papers on her desk and answered the phone, "Hello," she said tiredly.

"Hey Pretty girl, you sound tired," Lucas replied.

"I am, but I will be on the first flight out tonight," she said.

"I can't wait. Hey guess what?," He questioned.

"What Boyfriend?" she replied.

"I got the assistant coaching job," he said.

"That's great Luke. I'm proud of you. So how is the book coming along?" she questioned.

"Great! I have a good writing flow going, but I'm coming up on the school shooting and I'm not sure how to write it," he replied with a sigh.

"Just let it come come from your heart Luke. If it comes from there you can't screw it up," she said.

"Thanks Brooke you always know what to say," he said.

"I'll see when you when I get home Luke. Give Noah a kiss for me. I love you," Brooke said.

"I love you too Pretty girl," he replied as he hung up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry that I have been MIA for a while. My computer died on me and I got really sick, but I'm back now. Thanks to everyone who has review or story alerted this story. Hopefully my updates will be more frequent from now on. I was going to upload two chapters today but I didn't like the way the chapter 13 came out so I will save it for next week **

**Chapter 12**

Brooke arrived home later that night to quiet house. She dropped her bag by the door and went in search of her two favorite men.

"Lucas, Noah," she yelled as she made her way through the house.

She frowned as she got no answer. She climbed the stairs and made her way to Noah's room. The room was empty so she closed the door and headed to the master bedroom. When she opened the door her heart swelled at the sight before her. There on the bed was Lucas sprawled on his back with Noah asleep on his chest. Brooke took of her shoes and climbed up on the bed and snuggled into Lucas's side.

Lucas felt the warm body next to him and knew it was Brooke. Without opening his eyes he greeted her.

"Welcome home Pretty Girl, we missed you," he said.

Closing her eyes she settled into his side and replied, "It's good to be home boyfriend. I have missed you guys too."

Dan Scott entered his empty beach house alone. He sat down on his couch and grabbed the box that sat on his coffee table. He pulled the items out of the box that contained pictures of a blonde headed little boy.

Tears welled in his eyes as he thought about the little boy in this photo that became the man he saw today. Lucas Scott the son that he didn't acknowledge do to the fact that he would have to admit to making a mistake when he left Karen and Dan Scott didn't make mistakes. But as he heard his first born son call another man father and not just any other man but his older brother that hurt him to the core.

When heard about the shooting at the school is mind had been solely on Nathan but after he arrived at t he school and learned that both Nathan and Lucas where in the school something began to change in him. They all sat on pins and needles waiting for the kids to come out of the school. After what seemed like days he saw Nathan exited the school and relief flood is body. The next thing he noticed was two bodies coming out on stretches and one of them was Lucas.

In that moment Dan Scott experienced something he hadn't in a long time and it was regret. As he learned of Lucas being in a coma the regret became at the fore front of his mind. He thought about all the things he never got to see Lucas do like say his first word, take his first step. Then came the thoughts about all the things he would never get to experience with Lucas.

So he decided that he was not going to miss anymore of Lucas's life. The first time he visited Lucas Karen wouldn't let him in the door. He tried to explain to her that he didn't have an agenda and that he just wanted to make amends but she was not having it. The second time Keith told him to stay away from Lucas that he was no longer his son since he planned on adopting Lucas. The words stung as they fell from Keith's mouth. After having the confrontation between Karen and Keith he decided to he would visit Lucas when no one was around. And being Dan Scott Mayor of Tree Hill he got the hospital staff to go along with him.

When he first started visiting him he didn't know what to say. So he just sat there and watched him. As time went on he would read to Lucas and tell him about random things. He finally he worked up the courage to apologize to Lucas for never being there for him. Even though Lucas was in a coma he hoped that Lucas would hear him.

When Dan learned that Brooke was pregnant with Lucas's child he set up a college fund for him as a way of making amends for not taking care of Lucas when he was growing up. He also made one for Haley's and Nathan child. Both children would get the money on their 18th birthday. Hearing the news that Lucas was awake gave Dan hope that this was his second chance. And no matter what came his way he was going to make things right with both his sons.

Lucas awoke to sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. As he got closer the laughter increased, he stood and the doorway watching Brooke and Noah mix what look like pancake mix as they sang aloud to chessy kid song. As he saw the two of them began to dance around the kitchen he let out a big laugh that caught their attention.

Brooke moved to turn down the song and said, "Luke, how long have you been standing there?" she questioned.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not long. But I did love the dancing there Davis," he said with a laugh.

"Laugh it up Scott. At least I can dance," she said as she stuck out her tongue as she did he leaned in and kissed her.

As they broke apart he said, "Good Morning Pretty Girl."

"Mmmm, Good Morning to you too boyfriend," she replied.

Lucas moved away from Brooke and placed a kiss on Noah's had as he continued to stir the pancake mix.

"Hi, daddy," the little boy said.

"Hey Buddy you having fun with mommy?" he questioned.

"Yea…we make cake," he said.

Brooke laughed and said, "He means pancakes."

Lucas nodded his head and said, "So while I'm at work today what are you two doing?"

As Brooke began making the pancakes she turned to Lucas and said, "Well, I have decided to open Clothes over Bros store in Tree hill. So we are going to find a place to open the store.

"That's great Brooke. I guess this means that you will be spending more time with me and Noah now," he said as cam and wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind.

"Yup and I will only have to make a trip to New York once a month," she replied with a smile on her face as she turned around his arms and placed a kiss on his lips.

Brooke finished making the pancakes and the small family sat down and ate breakfast together. As Lucas was getting ready to leave the doorbell rang and he went to answer the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he replied with anger in his voice.

"Hello, son," Dan replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts it means a lot . **

**Chapter 13**

Brooke was in the living room putting Noah shoes on when she heard Lucas raise his voice. She put the TV on for Noah and told him to stay there. She made her way to the front door to see what was going on.

Lucas's whole body tensed as he stared at Dan. He had not seen Dan since he woke up from his coma and couldn't believe that Dan had the nerve to show up at his door step. He felt her before he saw her as tension in his body faded a little.

Brooke place a hand on his back and felt him relax. She looked up at his face but Lucas's eyes never left the person is anger was directed at. Brooke tore her eyes away from Lucas and into the eyes of Dan Scott.

"Dan," Brooke said trying to be polite.

"Miss Davis nice to see you again, "Dan replied.

"I'm going to ask you again, what are you doing?" Lucas asked with his voice laced with anger.

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "I just wanted to see how you were doing since you have been out of the hospital."

Lucas clenched his fist and said, "So, I'm supposed to believe after all these years you finally give a damn about me?"

"Lucas I always cared," Dan said as Lucas let out a dry laugh but Dan continued, "I have may not always have shown it like I should but I care Lucas. I want to get to know you and make up for the time I lost being an idiot."

Lucas shook his head at Dan. He couldn't believe that the man who despised his was now on his door step saying that he cared and wanted to make up for lost time. Before Lucas could reply to Dan their conversation was interrupted by a little voice.

"Daddy, come watch Mickey with me," Noah said as he pulled on Lucas's pant leg.

Dan saw the little boy and his heart began to swell. He bent down to the little boys level and said,

"Hi, I'm Dan."

"Hi, I Noah," he replied as he shook the hand that Dan held out.

Inside Lucas was fuming. He could believe the nerve of Dan introducing himself to his son. As much as he wanted to but Dan in his place he didn't want to do it in front of Noah.

Brooke noticing the inward battle going on inside of Lucas decided to intervene. "Hey handsome how about you and I go watch Mickey while daddy finishes up his conversation with Dan."

"Otay, Bye Dan," he replied.

"Bye Noah," Dan said.

As Brooke lead Noah back inside, Lucas waited until they were out of sight. Lucas turned to Dan and said, "You need to go! My family and I are not interested in whatever games you are trying to play."

"Lucas I'm not playing any games, but I understand that you don't believe me. I am willing to earn my trust with you," he said as he turned and headed back to his car.

Lucas closed the door behind him as soon as he saw Dan drive off. He made his way into the living room and saw Brooke and Noah on the couch. Brooke looked up and saw the look on Lucas's face and she could tell he needed to talk.

"Noah," she said. The little boy looked up at his mom, "Daddy and I are going to the kitchen and talk you stay in here and watch Mickey okay." The little boy nodded his head and turned his attention back to the TV.

Once Brooke and Lucas made it into the kitchen Lucas started in on his rant about Dan.

"Can you believe the nerve of him," he said as he turned toward Brooke, "I mean he never acknowledges me before but now all of a sudden he wants something to do with me."

Brooke sighed and said, "He was a nervous wreck when he saw you come out of the school in a stretcher."

"So because he had a heart when he thought I was going to die I should let him into our lives," he yelled.

"Keep your voice down and do not yell at me Lucas Scott," Brooke said in a low voice.

Lucas made his way to Brooke and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

She nodded her head and said, "I understand that you don't trust him but I really think he is trying."

Lucas just shook his head at Brooke she always tried to find the good in everyone.

Brooke could tell that Lucas didn't believe her so she decided to tell him something she never told anyone. "While you were in the hospital Dan tried to see you but Keith and your mom wouldn't let him."

"Good," Lucas replied.

"Will you just listen," Brooke said frustrated. Lucas nodded his head as Brooke continued, "One night I bribed the night nurse to come and see you. As I got to your door I heard a voice inside. I opened the door and saw Dan sitting by your bed reading to you."

Brooke saw the tears welling up on Lucas eyes but didn't comment, "I found out that he had been coming to see every night for the last two years. I know what it's like to have a parent not care about you but at least you have one that is willing to try. I would give anything for that."

Lucas looked at Brooke and said, "I love you for trying to make this alright but I need some time."

"I love you too, but will you at least promise me you will think about it," she said as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded his head and pulled Brooke into his arms as he let the words that she spoke seep in. He would think about talking to Dan but first he needed to talk to Nathan and get his view on this situation.

**Please Review **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucas sat on the couch for what seemed like hours after Brooke and Noah left. He didn't have to be at work till later so he decided to think about the things Dan had told him. After brooding for a couple more minutes he decided to give Nathan a call.

"Hello," Nathan answered.

"Hey, Nate it's me," Lucas replied.

"What's up Luke?" he questioned.

Lucas sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "Dan dropped by the house today and told me some things that happened while I was in the coma and I really don't know how to take. He seems sincere but how much can you really trust Dan Scott?"

"Listen Luke, I am the first to admit that Dan always has ulterior motive. But seeing how he reacted to the news of you being in a coma first hand, I think he is trying to make amends." Nathan replied.

"Brooke thinks I should give him a chance. I don't what to do." Lucas replied with frustration in his voice.

"Look man, you have to do what's right for you. If you want to give him a chance, then good for you but if you don't then be done with him and focus on your family."Nathan said.

"Has Dan approached you about making amend s for the past?"Lucas questioned

Nathan sighed and said, "I haven't let him around my family, but we have been talking to each other on occasion. Right now I am keeping him at arm's length until I start to trust him."

"I think that's smart of you. But I think I'm going to have to think about it more," Lucas replied.

"Just remember no one can make this decision but you." Nathan said.

"Thanks little brother." Lucas replied and with that he hung up the phone.

Brooke walked into Karen's Café with Noah on her hip and the biggest smile on her face. She spotted Karen at the counter and ran over to her to tell her the good news.

Karen spotted Brooke coming towards her and gave her a sideways hug and said, "How are you guys doing today?"

"Hi Nana," Noah greeted with a smile as Brooke sat him down in a nearby chair and handed him a juice.

"We're good Karen and I have great news," Brooke cheered.

Karen laughed and said, "So what's the news?"

"Well I found a place to open Cloths Over Bros and it's not far from the café," she replied.

"That's great Brooke. I'm so proud of you," Karen said.

"That means a lot Karen. I can't wait to tell Luke when he gets off of work," Brooke replied.

"Well I know my son is going to be very happy for you," Karen replied.

Brooke gave Karen a smile and said, "I have more good news the material for your wedding dress came in. So now the wedding plans are back on."

Karen gave Brooke a big smile and shook her head as the young girl began to ramble about the wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all those who are still reading this story. Your reviews are what's keeping this story alive. Please review :)**

Two months had flown by and now it was a couple of days before Karen and Keith's wedding. Life had chance a lot for Lucas Scott. He had finally finished his book and was getting ready to send out to see if it would get published. Brooke told him that they would be crazy not to publish his book. His relationship was better than before and he was thinking of proposing to get soon.

The situation with Dan wasn't the easiest thing he dealt with but it was getting better. At first he decided that Dan didn't deserve a second chance but as time went on and he saw how dedicated Dan was to make things his heart began to chance. They began with phone conversations over the phone. They did those for the first month. In the beginning it was awkward and they didn't have much to talk about. But as time went the conversation became longer.

Karen was not thrilled about Lucas and Dan working things out but Keith convinced her that this was something Lucas needed to do so he would go through the rest of his life wondering what if. Lucas was glad that Keith understood and knew in time his mother would accept it also.

Brooke was happy that Lucas and Dan were taking the steps to a new relationship. She knows what it's like to want a relationship with a parent and they don't want anything to do with you. She would give anything to have her parents tell her that they want a second at a relationship but she knew that would never happen. She hadn't talk to Victoria since she fired her. Rachel told her that Victoria tried to talk to the board and deem Brooke incompetent of running a company but the board didn't listen to get allegations. She couldn't remember the last time that she talked to her father.

She shook her head of all those thoughts she was happy for Lucas and that was all that mattered. She returned to her task at hand. She was sitting in her store adding the finishing touches on the dresses.

The store turned out to be a success. At the beginning when they first opened things were so but as word increased the store starting showing progress.

Karen entered the store as Brooke was once again loses in her thoughts. She smiled at the young women on front of her.

Brooke snapped herself out of her daze as she felt the presence on the store. She pick her head up from what she was doing and spotted Karen walking towards her with a big smile on her face. She got up from her spot and greeted her with a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Brooke," Karen said.

Brooke looked at her with tears building in her eyes.

"You have come such a long way from the girl you used to be. I remember when you first started dating Lucas I was wary if you but you proved me wrong. You have the biggest heart out of anyone I know and you are a wonderful mother." Karen said.

Brooke couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore as Karen continued to speak.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this now."

Brooke nods her head as Karen begins again.

"I see how it hurts you that Lucas is building a relationship with Dan. And I know it's not because you don't care for Dan but you want a relationship with your parents and they are too selfish to care. But I need you to no matter if they want a relationship with you in the future or you never talk to them again you have a family with us. You are like a daughter to me and that will never change. I love you Brooke." Karen said.

Brooke was now full on crying as Karen hugged her. As they pulled away from the hug Brooke spoke.

"I love you too, Mom" and Karen began to cry.

That's how Lucas found his mom and girlfriend. He had come by to surprise Brooke and take her out to lunch. But as he opened the door to the store he was shocked to see them hugging each other and crying. His first thought was that something was wrong. So he rushed over to them to figure out what was going on.

"What?" he questioned. "Did someone die?"

The two of them let out a laugh.

"No one died. Mom and I were just talking," Brooke replied.

At first Lucas was a little shocked that Brooke said mom but a smile graced his lips as he understood what this meant to Brooke.

"Well I was just leaving I promised Lily we would go to the movies before the rehearsal dinner tonight. I'll see you kids later," Karen said.

"Bye Mom," they said in unison.

"Is it weird that I'm calling your mom, mom?" Brooke questioned.

" No, my mom has always thought of you as a daughter ever since you moved in with us in high school," Lucas answered.

"I just didn't want you to think

I was taking your mom from you," she replied.

"Pretty Girl, this is your family now too," he said as he pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss in her lips.

"So what brought you by here today not that I'm complaining?" she questioned.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to take a very sexy fashion designer to lunch before all this craziness began," he replied.

"You know, I just so happen to be sexy and a fashion designer who would love for her boyfriend to take her out to lunch. Is Noah coming with us?" she asked.

"Nope I drop him off with Nathan and Haley. It's you and me Pretty Girl." he said

"I like the sound of that" she said with a smile as they left the store hand and hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while things have been crazy and the muse hasn't been working. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please Review**

**Chapter 16**

Lucas sat on the couch in the home he shared with Brooke looking at the wedding photos. The wedding had taken place two days ago and everything came together perfectly for Karen and Keith. As he continued looking through the photos he landed on one of Brooke and him dancing. Looking at the picture he couldn't think of a time where she looked more beautiful then on that night.

Brooke leaned against the doorway of the living room watch Lucas. She watched Lucas facial expressions as he looked thought the pictures. Brooke noticed that he stopped at one photo in particular and he got the biggest smile on his face. She made her way over to him to see what had caused his smile. When she looked over his shoulder she noticed that it was a picture of them dancing at the wedding. A smile grew on her face as well staring at the picture.

Lucas felt her presence before he saw her. As he turned around he saw the smile on her face and said, "You looked absolutely beautiful that night."

"You didn't looked to bad yourself handsome," she said as she made her way over to him and sat on his lap.

"One day we will be looking at pictures of us on our wedding day," he said with a smile on his face as he played with her fingers.

Brooke's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I can't wait for that day but right now we have to get ready for dinner with Dan. "

"Almost forgot about that," Lucas replied.

"He'll be here in an hour so you better prepare yourself," she said as she got of the couch and went to check on dinner leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

When Lucas first told Keith and Karen about dinner with Dan, he expected them to be upset but they surprised him. They both understood that Lucas needed to figure out his own relationship with Dan without outside interference. So they told him that they would support whatever relationship he decided to pursue with Dan. Karen and Keith had both seen the changes Dan had made since Lucas' accident. When the accident first happened that they thought it just another one of Dan's tricks but as the years went on they started to see more of a change him.

Lucas shook himself from his thoughts and got off the couch. He passed the kitchen getting a glimpse of Brooke dancing around as she cooked. He shook his head and laughed at his crazy girlfriend and continued making his way down the hallway. He came to a stop outside the playroom. Hearing the sounds of laughter coming from the room brought a smile to his face.

He watched as the Noah and Lily played together. The two kids were running around the room without a care in the world. He entered the room as quietly as possible so he would not to disturb the kids.

Not to along after he entered the room did Noah realize he was there. "Daddy," he shouted as he ran over to Lucas. The sound of Noah calling him daddy always brought a smile to his face. Lily dropped the toy she was holding and ran over to her brother shouting, "Lukie" as she went.

Lucas played with his sister and son while Brooke finished up dinner. Brooke was putting the finishing touches on dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. She stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door.

Dan Scott stood nervously on the porch of his oldest son's house. He waited patently for someone to open the door for him. It seemed like an eternity before the door was opened and he was greeted by the love of his son's life.

"Hi Brooke. How are you doing?" He said as he greeted the brunette.

"I'm good Dan. Probably less nervous than you are right now. " She said with a smile.

Dan let out a small chuckle and said, " I guess your right about that I am a little nervous.

"How about we head inside and get some of the awkwardness out of the way." Brooke replied.

Dan nodded his head and the two headed inside.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going go grab Lucas and the kids and them we can all eat," Brooke said before she headed down the hallway in search of her boyfriend.

She found them in the playroom. Lucas was on the floor with Noah on his lap and Lily right be side him as he read them both a story. She knocked lightly on the door to get their attention.

Lucas turned his head at the sound of the knocking. He turned his head looking at his beautiful girlfriend and said, " Hey Pretty Girl."

"Hey handsome, dinners ready and Dan just arrived," she replied.

He nodded his head and proceed to stand while Brooke grabbed the kids so they could wash up for dinner. Lucas made his way down the hallway into the living room where Dan was. As he entered the living room he saw Dan standing by the mantle looking at the pictures that graced it.

He slowly approached him has Dan grabbed one photo in particular it was a picture a Brooke and Noah when he was first brought home from the hospital and said, " That's my favorite picture. I only wish that I could have been there when he was born."

Dan placed the photo back on the mantle and said, " What matters is that your here now and you won't have to miss anymore moments."

Lucas nodded his head at the double meaning of Dan's words. The father and son moment was broken by the sound of Brooke telling them dinner was ready. The two men headed into the dining room determined not to lose anymore moments then they already had with their loved ones.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but things have been crazy. Thanks to all those who are still reading it means a lot. Enjoy :) and don't forget to review thanks :) I have been trying to get this chapter up for the last couple of days but we had a storm hit us they knocked out all the power. I finally got power back but a lot of others haven't. Thanks for being patient

Dinner had gone smoothly and now everyone was sitting in the living room. Dan was on the floor playing with the kids while Brooke and Lucas at on the couch watching them. The kids played with Dan for a little bit longer before Brooke told them it was time for bed.

"Brooke you have done a wonderful job with Noah," Dan said as he got up from the floor.

"Thanks, Dan. It was nice having you over for dinner, hopefully we can do it again sometime Brooke replied.

"That sounds good," Dan said.

"Noah tell Grandpa Dan goodnight. Lily say goodnight to Dan," Lucas said.

Noah mumbled a goodnight as he laid his head in his mother shoulder as she held him. Lily waved and grabbed Brooke's free hand as she lead the children out of the room. As she passed Lucas he leaned over and placed a kiss on Noah forehead And then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Lucas headed back over to the couch where Dan was seated as he looked though the photo album Brooke brought out of Noah.

"I wish I could have been there for Brooke when Noah was born," Lucas said as he say down.

"She was strong just like your mom was at that age when she had you," Dan replied.

Lucas noticed how quiet became after his comment. The old Lucas would have said something to make Dan feel guilty about not being there for him when he was younger but this Lucas was trying to make a fresh start with Dan.

"You can't change the past. All you can do is worry about the future. Your making the effort to right the wrongs of the past so let that be good enough." Lucas said.

"Your right," Dan replied, "We're building a relationship in the present. I just hope one day soon I will be spending time with both my sons and their sons. "

The two of them talk for an hour about how Lucas was handling fatherhood and other things. Lucas glanced at his watch and saw how late it was. He couldn't believe how long he and Dan talked. But it felt good knowing that he could talk to him that long without thinking about the past. It just showed him how far he and Dan have come.

"It's getting late and I have to be up early for work tomorrow but it had been good talking to you." Lucas said.

Dan nodded his head at Lucas and said, "Thanks for having me over hopefully we can do this again sometime."

"Definitely" Lucas replied as he walked Dan out.

After letting Dan out Lucas headed to Noah's room to check on the kids. When he opened the door he found them both sound asleep. He placed a gentle kiss on each of their heads and left the room.

As he walked into their bedroom Brooke gave him a smile as he walked toward the bathroom to change. As he emerged from the bathroom he made his way over to the bed where Brooke was working on her sketches.

Brooke stopped what she was doing as Lucas got in the bed. "I have to say I thought tonight went better than I expected," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded his head in agreement and said, "I'm glad that we're both trying to let go of the past and build a better relationship."

"I'm happy that a least one of us has a chance to build a relationship with the parent that abandoned us." Brooke said as she brushed her hair behind her ears.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a tight hug as he kissed the top of her head and said, "I know you wish you had a better relationship with your parents Pretty Girl."

"I don't know why I bother I mean my father could care less about me and my mother is a bitch who only wants my company." Brooke replies as tears fell from her eyes.

They sat in silence a Brooke drew from the love that Lucas was giving her. She lifted her head from his chest and said, "No more talk of my absentee parents, it's their loss. I'm better off without them. I have my own family now and that's all that matters." she said with a small smile.

Lucas could tell that she really didn't mean anything she just said about her parents. He knew that Brooke would give anything in the world to have a normal conversation or even to hear them say they loved her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews there're what keeps me writing this story The next chapter will focus more on Brucas and Noah. Enjoy **

The past few months had been an adjustment for Brooke and Lucas, so they decided it was time for them to get away from Tree Hill for a while and bond as a family.

They decided to head to New York since Brooke already had a place their and Noah loved to visit there.

While Lucas and Noah were at home packing she was going over details about the store with Millie. Millie had been a godsend when she started working at Clothe's Over Bro's as Brooke's assistant. The two became fast friends and when Brooke decided to open up the store in Tree Hill Millie was with her every step of the way.

"So I'll be gone for a couple of weeks I already did the schedule so you don't have to worry about that. There is going to be a shipment coming in Friday..." Brooke said as her voice began to trail off and she glanced at her list of things to do before she left.

Millie interrupted her thoughts and said, "Everything is going to be fine Brooke we have been over the list several times. You know I do know how to run the store right?" she questioned jokingly.

Brooke snapped out if her thoughts and said, "Of course I know that. I'm just nervous and I don't why. I just have this feeling like something bad is going to happen."

Millie placed her hand on Brooke's shoulder and said, "Nothing bad is going to happen. You are going to enjoy these two weeks away with that gorgeous boyfriend of yours and that wonderful little boy."

"Your right, everything is fine. Victoria is out of the company, the designs for the new line are finished and safe in my office here and I have the family I always wanted." Brooke said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Now that my minor freak out is over I have some time for girl talk before Lucas comes to pick me up. I hear that someone had as a date with a certain news intern." Brooke said with a knowing smile as they sat on the couch.

Millie blushed and said, "Yes Marvin and I have a date tonight, which is why I told you that I'm closing up early tonight."

The two gab more about the date and anything else that came mind while Brooke waited for Noah and Lucas.

Lucas had packed the car and he was headed to his mother's house to say goodbye. Noah was in the backseat singing along to the kid's songs on the radio. Lucas chuckled as his son sang and he tried to make out the words Noah was singing.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the house and got out. Lucas unbuckled Noah from the backseat and made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and few seconds later Keith answered the door.

"Well if it isn't my son and my grandson, "he said with a smile as he opened door wider so they could come in.

"Hi Papaw," Noah said with a smile.

"Hey buddy," Keith replied as he took Noah out of Lucas's arms.

"So where's mom at?" Lucas questioned.

Keith was walking ahead of Lucas and turns his head slightly and replied, "She's in the kitchen making Lily a snack."

Lucas nodded his head and followed him into the kitchen. Keith place Noah in the chair next to Lily as Karen but the snack she made for Lily on the table.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead and said, "Hi sweetheart."

Noah looked up and said, "Hi, Nana. Me have some," he replied pointing to the snack Lily was eating.

The adults laugh as Karen relied, "Yes nana's boy can have some."

"Do I get any love?" Lucas questioned with a smile.

"Of course my boy," she said as she hugged him. "I'm going to miss you."

Lucas let out a small chuckle and said, "We are only going to be gone for two weeks, ma."

"I know but we just got back and now your leaving," she waves a hand in front of her face to stop the tears "Don't mind me I'm just being a little crazy."

Lucas lets out a chuckle and says, "Just a little. Mom everything is going to be fine we will be back before you know it. We just need this time for us."

"I know. I love you and give Brooke my love and we will see you when you get back." Karen says as she hugs her son.

Lucas picks Noah up from his seat and tells him say goodbye.

"Bye bye miss you." Noah replies.

"Bye my sweet boy," Karen's says as the two head out the door.

Lucas pulled up outside of Clothes Over Bros. He grabbed Noah from the backseat and walked to the door. Through the window he could see the two girls laughing and having a good time. He stared at Brooke as she laughed whole heartily and her head tip back. The only word that came to his mind was beautiful.

Lucas was brought out of his admiration of Brooke by his son, "Daddy, Daddy we see Mama?" Noah questioned.

"Yea buddy we go see Mama," he said as pulled the door opened.

The women were brought out of their conversation by the ding of the door signaling that someone entered the store. Brooke lit up at her two favorite men entering the store.

"Mama," Noah shouted as Lucas let him down so he could run to her.

Brooke grabbed him up and placed a kiss on his cheek and said, "Hi, handsome."

Lucas took in the moment of watching his girlfriend and son before he made his way over to them. "Hey Pretty Girl," he said as he greeted Brooke and placed a lingering kiss in her lips.

When they finally broke apart Brooke said, "Hey Broody. You ready to go?"

"Yup the car's all packed. We are ready whenever you are," Lucas replied.

"Okay...ummm I think we covered everything," Brooke said as she turned her attention to Millie.

"Brooke everything's ok," she said as she pushed them toward the door, "You just go and enjoy your vacation."

"Ok, but if anything happens call me," Brooke replied.

"I've got it all under control," Millie said as they headed out the door.

Lucas turned around be for he left the store and said, "Thanks Millie for taking care of everything here."

"You're welcome," she said as she closed the door behind them.

They finally made it to New York and now they were in a cab headed to the penthouse that Brooke kept for when she visited the city. The cab pulled to the front of the building. Brooke exited the cab with Noah nestled in her arms while Lucas grabbed the bags. As they entered the penthouse Brooke went into Noah's room to lay him down while Lucas but the bags in the room.

When she arrived back in the living room and Lucas had set up a few candles and got a bottle of wine out for them. She took off her shoes and joined her boyfriend on the couch.

"Alone at last," Lucas says as places a kiss to the side of Brooke's head.

Brooke lets out a small laugh as she kisses Lucas on the lips. The kiss quickly becomes heated as he begins to lower her down on the couch.

"Ummmm...maybe we should move this to the bedroom...before your son decides to come in the living room," Brooke says as Lucas trails kisses down her neck.

Lucas nods he's head in response but makes no move to stop what he is doing.

"I'm serious Broody," she says with a smile on face as she pushes him off her.

"Okay, okay," he says as he follows her to the room. He places his hands around her waist and he dips his head and begins his earlier actions in her neck. Brooke lets out a soft moan at his actions.

They make to the room and fall onto the bed. Their kisses become more heated as the two began a night of love making.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. The muse has not been working for this story lately. But here is the next chapter. Thanks to all those who are still reading and reviewing this story it means a lot. **** Please Review.**

**Chapter 19**

The sun was streaming through the window began to wake Brooke from her slumber. She tried burying her head in the pillow as she searched for the body that was lying next to her last night but there was no one there. Brooke figured he probably went to the bathroom, so tried to find her way back to sleep but the sounds of laughter floating down the hallway pulled her completely from sleep. She got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants that Lucas had and pulled them on.

She opened the door slowly as to not interrupt the fun. As Brooke made her way down the hallway she realized that the laughs were coming from the living room. As she rounded the corner she so saw a sight that made her heart stop. Father and son were sitting on the floor using pillows as their sits as they ate cereal and laughed at cartoons. Standing there watching them do everything exactly as the other on did it was amazing. Brooke had been waiting for this moment for a long time and it was finally here, tears began to well up in her eyes at the sight.

Noah let out a little giggle and said, "That funny daddy."

"I know buddy," he replied as he continued to eat his cereal.

Brooke let out a small laugh drawing attention to her. Lucas turned and saw Brooke leaning against a wall watching them.

"Pretty Girl are you going stand there all day or are you going to come and join your family," he said.

Brooke made her way over to her two favorite boys. She sat between them and kisses the top of Noah's head as she snuggled closer to Lucas. She couldn't think of any place she rather be then here with her little family.

Later after they had finished breakfast they all got dressed for the day.

Noah sat on the couch in the living room and said, "Daddy we go to zoo?"

"That's right buddy. We are going to the zoo. Today we are spending the whole day as a family. How does that sound buddy?" Lucas said.

"Yes!" Noah replied as he jumped off the couch throwing his fist in the air.

Lucas laughed at his son's antics. Brooke made her way back into the living room in time to she her son show is enthusiasm for spending the day with his parents. She laughed and grabbed Noah up into her arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Lucas can you grab Noah's bag so we can go," she said.

He nodded his head and grabbed the bag as they all head out of the apartment and headed to the zoo.

"Look, look mommy that the monkeys," Noah said as he got up the close to the glass.

A small laugh escaped Brooke's mouth as she said, "I see buddy ", as she kneeled down next to him.

Lucas watched as mother and son interacted with each other. He couldn't believe that this was his life and that he got to spend the rest of his life with Brooke and Noah.

Lucas was brought out of his thoughts as Noah grabbed his arm and said, "Daddy we go see the lions?"

"Yup. We are going see the lions now." He said as he lifted Noah in his arms. He wrapped an arm around Brooke and placed a kiss to her temple as they made their way to the lions.

They made their way back into the apartment after a long day at the zoo. Noah was spread across Lucas fast asleep with his head on his daddy's shoulder. He made his way to Noah's room and changed him into his pajamas and placed him into bed.

Lucas kissed him on the head and said, "Goodnight son."

Lucas left Noah's room and walked into their bedroom to change his clothes. After he changed he walked back into the living room his saw that Brooke had changed clothes while he was putting Noah to bed. Brooke had lite a couple of candles and gotten a glass of wine for herself and bottle of beer for Lucas so they could relax and watch a movie.

He made his way over to the couch and sat down and Brooke curled up next to him.

Lucas turned to Brooke and said, "This has been one of the best days of my life. I'm blessed that you two are in my life and I love you both so much."

Brooke leaned up and kissed him on the lips and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you too."

"I have something for you," Lucas said.

Brooke got a good grin on her face and replied, "What did you get me?"

Lucas made his way to their bedroom and while he was rummaging through his bag he yelled, "Be patient Pretty Girl."

He grabbed the box from the bag and came back into the living room. Brooke was now sitting up on the couch and Lucas moved to kneel in front of her. Tears began to form in Brooke's eyes as she realized what was about to happen.

"Brooke I starting falling for you since I found you naked in the backseat of my car. I may have done some stupid things in my teenage years but you were still always in my heart. You are the one who I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. I want to grow old with and make more babies with you. And if you want that too will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Lucas said.

Tears were streaming down her face as Lucas spoke. She finally calmed herself down enough to answer his question, "Yes, I will marry you. I'm ready to become your wife." She said with a smile.

Lucas opened the box and placed the 2-carat ring on Brooke's finger. She swept her up in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had in him.

They finally broke apart from the kiss and Lucas cradled her in his arms and carried her to their room.

"I love you so much broody and I can't wait to marry you." Brooke said.

"I love you to Pretty Girl," he replied.

Brooke shrieked with happiness and said, "I can't wait to plan our wedding."

Lucas laughed as his fiancé's antics and tossed her on the bed and said, " Planning our wedding is going to have to wait till later because tonight Pretty Girl I have plans for you," he said with a smirk on his face.

The smile on Brooke's face grew and she said, "Do you now? Well why don't you come show me these plans?"

"I plan to do just that." Lucas replied as he covered her body with his and proceeded to make her forget her own name.


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: I decided to end the story here. It just seemed like a good time to end it. I tried for a while to figure out where to go from here but couldnt come up with anything. Thanks to all those who followed this story, favorited and aslo commented it means a lot to me. **

**Epilogue:**

Life had been good to the Scott family. Not long after Karen's wedding Lucas and Brooke decided to stop wasting time and tie the knot. They had a quiet cermony on the beach with close family and friends. A few months after the wedding Brooke and Lucas announced that she was pregnant with their second child. Brooke gave birth to a baby girl named Reagan Haley Scott.

Lucas' book got published a year after they got married. _"An Unkindness of Ravens"_ began a big hit. It told the love story of Lucas and Brooke and all the obstacles they had to overcome to get where they are now. Brooke and Victoria have been slowly building a relationship with one another after the birth of Brooke's second child. They had a long way to go but they are both commited to making there new relationship work.

Lucas and Dan continued to build a relationship with one another. They had dinner with Dan every once a week and Dan also had an active part in Noah's life. Karen and Keith began to slowly mend their relationship with Dan they knew that it would be less arkward for everyone if they but the past behind them and try and move and repair the relationship.

It has been a long road for the Scott family filled with joy and laughter and heart ache and pain. But the love they have for one another has helped them overcome the toughest of times and rejoice in the good times.


End file.
